iggysdinerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
Dave is a minor character in the first two Five Nights at Iggy's. He works the day shift and helps keep the patrons entertained alongside the animatronics. Dave was one of the first employees at Iggy and Freinds Diner and Iggy and Friends Pizza. Dave was involved in the Dayshift Incident in 2016 and was almost killed by Iggy's bear hug. He was saved by Michael Smith who stunned Iggy with a flashlight and then slammed him with a crowbar, disabling the robot pig. Dave tried to take cover with Raymond and Mike in the Parts & Service Room when Cujo emerged from the Men's Room and attacked the three in the Hallway, but the door was shut before he could get inside, so he ran out into the Main Area with the few remaining terrified patrons until the cops showed up. Dave begged the cops to shoot the Cujo animatronic, which they did. During the week that the animatronics were at the Smith House, Dave was tasked with being the on and off portrayer of Dozer. Role in Five Nights at Iggy's I Dave is mentioned by Mike during phone calls and is only seen in the Dayshift Minigames. Oscar can interact with Dave, who will say different things about different subjects. He is relatively relaxed. Role in Five Nights at Iggy's II Similar to the first game, Dave is mentioned in phonecalls and even calls the player on Night 3 when Raymond is taking a nap. After FNaI 2, Dave leaves the company and marries his girlfriend. Quotes "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." - Upon interacting with Oscar. "My mother once told me to never talk to strangers. If I didn't talk to strangers I would never make friends, so how is that supposed to help me?" - Upon interacting with Oscar. "Have you ever watched the movie Cloverfield? Changed my life." - Upon interacting with Oscar. "Yeah, it's nice here at Iggy's - except for when I'm getting attacked by that damn pig!" - Upon interacting with Oscar, a reference to the Dayshift Incident. "Ever heard of the Franky's Pizza case of 89? Several kids went missing. Crazy." - Upon interacting with Oscar, a reference to Peter Maxwell's killing spree. "Did you see the ''Infinite Warfare ''trailer? Pretty disappointing to be honest. It needs to do what Halo did and have a hot AI chick. That's how you get my money!" - Upon interacting with Oscar. "I have that stupid Seinfeld theme stuck in my head!" - Upon interacting with Oscar. "Mr. Smith is a pretty nice guy. Oh, I mean Thomas Smith... well Mike's nice too. Eh, whatever." - Upon interacting with Oscar. "One time Greg and I entered a pie eating contest. To be honest, I didn't fare too well and ended up spewing my guts out. Greg, on the other hand, won a gold trophy!" - Upon interacting with Oscar. Trivia * Dave's name is a reference to Dave Miller, William Afton's alter ego in Five Night's at Freddy's. * Dave was regarded as the best actor in the Dozer suit. * Hunter created Dave to be the "pop-culture and comic relief guy".